iAvenge
by iSam101
Summary: When Carly and Sam disappear, Freddie starts hearing a voice in his head... Sams voice. Its up to Freddie and Griffin to get them back and they'll do what ever it takes. Relationships: Seddie and Griffin/Carly. T for minor language.
1. iChase

**Freddie's POV **

"Griffin! There getting away!" I yelled; running, trying to catch up with the Scandinavian "social worker". We turned the corner to find a dead end.

"Shit!" Griffin yelled; exasperated in the middle of the hall way in the abandoned apartment building. Water stains tented the used to be snow white walls and the dim light flickered. Telling us I would go out soon.

"Griffin…" I said placing a hand on his ridged shoulder. "Were going to find this ass hole and bring him down. Were also going to find the girls…we wont give up."

"Freddie…what if we don't find them…what if there already dead? If they are then there's no point in looking!" He yelled; glaring into my rock hard eyes.

"And like you said… if they are, don't you think we should avenge there murder? Don't you think we owe them that?" I asked, yelling right back in his face.

He sighed "I guess your right…"

"Now let's just go back to the house and start from square one…okay?" I asked as we both calmed down.

"Yeah…let's get this bastered!" he answered; walking back down the hallway we had come in from and to the lobby. As we opened the doors of the shiny black SUV and I got in the drivers seat, I couldn't help but think about when this man hunt all started. I thought this as I drove away form my old home, Bushwell plaza.

**Flash back…..**

**I know this chapter is really short but I had to get it out of the way…the second one will start out as a flash back to the beginning. I hope you all like it. If not I'll just not do it. But what ever I liked the idea and I hope you all do to.**

**R&R…: )**

**~iSam101~**


	2. iLook

**Hope you like this chapter! It'll explain some UN spoken things from the first. Leave some ideas in a review if you'd like… I could really use the help: )**

"Sam! Carly?" I yelled. Franticly searching through the amusement park as it was just closing at midnight. We all agreed to meet at the doors…1 hour ago. I ran around; examining every face walking past me to leave. I tried calling there cell phones but there was no answer. I back tracked looking for them, retracing my foot steps; Still no trail. I got my vibrating cell out of my pocket and looked at the called ID….Spencer.

"Spencer, I can't find Carly or Sam. We were supposed to meet an hour ago!" I stated into the mouth piece.

"Freddie, Freddie! Calm down alright. I'll be there in 2 seconds!"

"K, bye Spence." I say as I turn around and hang up the phone. I look up.

"Oh my god you scared me!" I exclaimed as I saw Spencer right behind me.

"I told you I'd be here in 2 seconds!" he explained.

_**~after a half hour of searching~**_

"Let's just call the police" I mention.

"_No…don't" _I hear someone say.

"What?" I ask Spencer.

"I didn't say any thing" he says; getting out his phone to call 911. He puts the device to his ear to hear ringing.

"_Stop him!" _I hear the voice again. I quickly grab the phone from his ear, slam it shut, and chuck it across the park.

"Wa-! Dude!" Spencer yelled. Stairing at me in disbelief.

"I don't know why I just did that." I state. "Instinct."

"Well whatever, needed a new one anyway. Maybe the girls lost there phones and went back to the apartment because they couldn't find you. We should go back and check." He said.

"Yeah I guess your right. Let's go."

"Didn't you guys come with griffin?" He asks.

"Yeah but he went home before we were supposed to. His grandpa's in town" I say as we walk through the gates. The place is deserted. The only people left are the cleaning crew. We get in the car and drive away.

_**~10 minutes of driving~**_

After we pulled into the parking lot I immediately hopped out of the car and ran into the lobby then up the stairs. Trying to block out Lewburts screaming and Spencer's faint foot steps behind me. I burst in to the shays apartment;

"Sam? Carly!" I yell. Searching for them through out the place. Spencer ran in just after I did. Yelling the same thing. We looked from the studio to Spencer's room but still no sign of them. We both came into the living room out of breath and exhausted.

"Their not here." Spencer said regaining his breath.

"Way to state the obvious Spence."

"Look, maybe they went to Wendy's or Gibby's for the night, their phones got lost or broken and they couldn't call you or I. the both live near there. Just go get some sleep and they'll be home in the morning. Alright?" He asked.

Okay Spence. See you in the morning"

I say leaving the apartment. I take out my key and UN lock my door. My mom has the night shift tonight, 11PM to 11AM. I lock the door once more, throw my keys onto the coffee table and slump to my room.

In there I strip down to the bare minimum of boxers and socks, shuffle to the bathroom and splash cool water from the sink on my face as I looked up at my self in the mirror.

I looked tired with blackish blue bags under my blood shot eyes. What was that voice I ask my self it sounded so familiar…I just can't put my finger on it. I decide not to think about it, it could just be my imagination. I turn out the bathroom light and shut the door. Now lying under the sheets I can't help but think about it. I turn to look at my bed side clock… 3:00 AM… egg!

Not finding the answer I close my eyes and drift in to a restless sleep

_**~Dream…~**_

Normal= Freddie's thoughts.

**Bold= Freddie.**

_Italicized= Sam._

I look at my surroundings. Everything around me is white. It seems as though I'm in the clouds.

"_Freddie!" _I heard my name being called from behind me.

"**Sam?" **I ask the girl now standing in front of me. She's wearing what she was last night, a red penny tee that says "Fried Clown" and dark blue skinny jeans, except there covered in holes …same as the shirt. She ran up and gave me a hug.

"_Oh my god, Freddie you've got to get us out of here! He's got Carly and- and-!" _she rushingly said as she let go but still grabbed on to my arm…she was almost in tears.

"**Sam! Sam it's alright! It's alright! "**I tried to reason but it wasn't helping.

"_No Freddie its not! He's going to get me! Don't let him get me Freddie!" _She pleaded.

Then she just froze.

"_He's arrived Freddie. He's here." she muttered through stiff lips._

"**Who's he Sam! Where is he?" **_I asked franticly._

"_Freddie! _She screamed as she was being dragged by no apparent force by the ankle.

"**Sam!" **I yelled as I tried to chase her down but she was …gone.

__**Un-dream.~**

"SAM!" I yelled as I woke up from the most vivid nightmare I've ever had.

**Hope you liked it…**

**R&R: )**

**~iSam101~**


	3. iRealize

**Ok, I know that this is a REALLY late update but after the second chapter I kind of lost interest with the idea but a few days ago I was looking around at my computer files and I saw the 3rd**** chapter that I did not know I had written. Therefore, I decided to post it…what little I could…and I thought up some new ideas for the story so I am thinking it might get back on track again…maybe. **

After that dream, my only thought was 'I have to find her'.

The thing is though that it did not feel like a dream.

It felt like real life. Two days after I had not found anything.

I had gone back to the carnival what felt like 500 more times since.

I am at the groovy smoothes right now.

Trying to find anything. I heard the bell ring as an unknown person walked through the door. I looked up to find it to be Griffin.

He didn't buy anything; he didn't talk to any one. He just went and sat at a table in the back, alone, then planted his head in his hands on the table and stayed.

I soon came to realize that I was mimicking his stature; down even to around the same corner….he must be taking it hard to. I decided to get up and go over to him.

"Griffin." I say, getting his attention.

He looked up with pure anger on his face but as he saw me and realized who it was the amount of anger went down and his expression turned to just plain tired …I sat down next to him as he put his face back into his hands.

"Go away." He muttered with no emotion, no force behind it.

"So I se you're taking it hard huh?" I say stating the obvious.

"Freddie I- I just…." He said, looking as though he was about to cry.

"Griffin its ok…-" I said just before I was cut off.

"Freddie I'm going out of my mind!" he whisper yelled. "I keep hearing Carly's voice in the back of my mind like she's trying to tell me something!" He finished saying in the same tone.

"Wait, wait, wait….your hearing her?" I asked him with surprise in my voice.

"See I told you! Even you think I'm going crazy!" Griffin exclaimed as he stormed out of the eatery.

"_Go on ya Nub, follow him." _A voice said in my head. However, as I stood up to do so I stopped dead in my tracks….it was Sam!

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the shortness, this chapter really is just a filler, a longer one might be up soon. It would just have to take me finally typing my ideas out but, I'm lazy!**

**Peace and cookies: )**

**iSam101 out!**


End file.
